


Career Day

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Gregory asks Alex to speak at a Career Day at his school, but Alex is surprised to see Michael there.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Gregory Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Career Day

**Author's Note:**

> The "family and pets" theme for Alex Appreciation Week made me think about how family is not just those you are related to, or even those you choose, but a feeling when you're around those you love as well.

As Alex walked up to the small school building he felt peace wash over him. Something about the reservation always felt like home, despite not spending nearly as much time there as he would have liked.

A couple of weeks ago Gregory had called Alex asking if he could come to his class for Career Day and talk about computer science. It was perfect timing; they had been trying to get together a couple times a month and Alex was itching to visit the reservation again.

Alex walked the halls of the school smiling at the artwork on the walls. He finally found the door that read “Mr. Manes” and beamed with pride as laughter came from inside the room. He quickly looked inside and Gregory motioned for him to enter. He quietly opened the door not wanting to disturb the class and made a beeline for his brother, not bothering to look at the kids or the current Career Day speaker who were on the opposite side of the room.

Gregory pulled Alex into a hug and asked him how his drive was, but before he could answer a laugh he’d know anywhere filled the room.

He spun around and his eyes immediately landed on Michael. His back was to him and he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by 12 kids who were entranced by whatever was in front of them.

“All you have to do is dream it and then you can build it,” Michael said matter of factly to the kids. Alex looked on with a small smile as all the kids started asking questions and pointing at things. Michael’s curls bounced as he laughed and Alex could feel his own smile widen.

Alex’s trance was broken as Gregory put his hand on his shoulder. “When I was in Roswell last I ran into Michael and we got to talking,” Gregory said with a bit of a mischievous tone that Alex wasn’t used to. “I mentioned that I was thinking about doing a Career Day and he offered to come to talk about both ranch life and engineering. He’s already been talking to them for a half hour, they can’t get enough of him.” Alex nodded, understanding exactly how the kids felt.

Michael then turned to look for Greg but his eyes caught Alex’s. Alex’s chest tightened; he hadn’t seen Michael much lately, though they texted and tried to casually hang out at least weekly. But Michael looked… free, almost, as he returned Alex’s hundred watt smile. One of the boys tugged at Michael’s shirt clearly annoyed he didn’t hear his question. Michael quickly turned back around with a sarcastic comment that made all the kids laugh. Alex felt nothing but warmth surround him.

Greg nudged him in the ribs while chuckling a bit and Alex scoffed before walking toward the group.

“Engineering is about two things: Building something out of nothing and solving any problem that may come your way,” Michael said as Alex gingerly sat on the ground next to him. “That’s why I love it.” Michael glanced at Alex with a look that could only be described as contentment. “Every problem can be fixed.” Alex grinned as he once again locked eyes with Michael and for a second there was no one else in the room.

“Did he tell you yet how he built a spaceship?!” Alex exclaimed excitedly as the kids squealed, Gregory laughed and Michael launched into an animated story that had the kids captivated.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
